The New Team
by Artheart82
Summary: A visiting girls team form another village visits. With all of them being so different, what romances will grow? SasukexOC, NarutoxOC, ShikamaruxOC, some other couples too. Please R and R! : D Chapter Six up, it's scary!
1. Meet the New kids

I do not own Naruto, DUH! – but Summer, Sky, and Blossom are indeed mine.

Chapter One

It was a hot day at Karona's Highschool for Ninja's. Kakashi had the fans blowing and was reading his book. He decided that it was too hot to learn anything, so the students were all turned around talking- exept for Shikamaru, who was sleeping.

Suddenly a knock on the door was heard, and three girls standing at the door.

"Hm?" Kakashi looked up form his book.

They smiled and waved.

"Oh. You must be Summer, Sky, and Blossom." He turned toward the class who were giggling at their names.

"Class, be nice to them. They traveled here all the way from Insoka."

"Where?" They class said in unison.

"Insoka is about three days away." There was a silence. The bell rang for lunch, and Kakashi stopped Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto on their ways out.

"And you three will be their guides. Show them around and be nice!" He pushed them away, and they got a good look at the girls.

Summer was a tall beauty, with very long brown hair, and a pink shirt on with a yellow robe around it, and apparantly stitched leggings.

Sky was tall and had sleek black hair down to her shoulders. She was wearing a black jumpsuit with a dark green robe. She also had a frown.

Blossom seemed the youngest of the three, with light blonde hair with a poofy blue dress about two inches above her knee with a silky white robe.

All three were petting Kiba's dog, and Kiba was smiling.

"Uh hi." Naruto said to the girls.

"What do you want?" Sky sharply asked.

Naruto was speechless.

"We are your guides." Sasuke mumbled unhappily.

"Who's with who than?" Summer questioned.

"Oh… uh…"

"I call the blonde one!" Naruto pointed to Blossom, and she looked up from Kiba's dog and blushed.

The two other girls gave him a death glare.

"And what makes you think she wants you?"

"Well, who doesn't want me?" Sasuke hit him on the head.

"It's fine guys. I'll go with him." She said in a quiet voice. Naruto stuck his tongue out childishly as Blossom blushed like a ripe tomatoe.

"I call hottie!" Summer said rushing to Sasuke. He blushed as she grasped his wrist tightly.

"And I guess I get… him." Sky said, in a flat voice. No one could tell if she was happy or sad- exept for her fellow teammates, who giggled.

"Why do I always get the tough one?" Shikamaru muttered.

"Because you deserve her." Sasuke muttered.

"You little-"

"I am not an object, you know. I have feelings." Sky said once again in a single-pitched voice.

"And I you have feelings you must be hungry too. Come on!" Naruto whine. They all made their way to lunch.

"_This is going to be a long day…"_ Shikamaru thought sadly.


	2. Tours and Essays

Chapter 2

_Why me? Why did he have to pick me?_ Shikamaru silently wondered. He took a sip of his soup, as Naruto heartily gulped down his ramen. Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba were seated at one side of the cafeteria table, the girls on the other.

Blossom was blushing as Naruto licked his bowl clean, while the other two girls lookd at her suspiciously. Ever since they first met she had been blushing…

"So… uh… do you want to begin the tour?" Shikamaru lazily asked, drawing their attention off of the blonde.

Sky nodded and followed Shikamaru into the hallway. He gave her the whole tour, including as they passed the boy's bathroom, he told her to hold her breath while they walked by. He wasn't sure, but he thought he heard her giggle.

He looked at her quickly and her smile quickly disappeared. He looked back, giving a small grin, and began to head back to the cafeteria.

As they got to the door, Sky quickly thanked him and raced off to her friends. Shikamaru smiled as he watched her go-

"_No way! I can NOT like her!" _He muttered angrily to himself for a moment, then saw Naruto and Sasuke approaching.

"Hi Shika, how's Sky?" Naruto asked happpily.

"Fine." He replied solemnly.

"Are you sure? Cuz' she seemed mean before-"

"I said she was fine." He said beginning to get impatient. "So how was your tour?"

"We couldn't go because stupid Summer spilled ramen on Blossom's dress." Sasuke muttered.

When they passed the three girls in the hallway, Summer waved flirtatiously to Sasuke.

"I hate my life." He whispered to Naruto and Shikamaru.

"I hate your life too." Naruto said smiling.

Shikamaru and Sasuke shot him a look.

"Bothersome little idiot…" Shikamaru whispered as they got back to their classroom.

"Kids I have a wonderful assignment to assign!" Kakashi announced happily.

They students groaned and Shikamaru slammed his head on his desk.

"You will pick a name out of a hat and describe that person. You may write a poem, or essay, I don't even care!" He said unusually happily.

He carried a small hat around and the students looked at their papers.

"But the twist is- it's a secret!" The kids groaned again and began working on the assignment.

Occassionally, Naruto felt Blossom's green eyes staring at him, but when he turned toward her, and she would immediatly turn away and write violently.

Later, after school, they were posted in the hallway. All seven of the students, (Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Blossom, Sky, Summer, and Shikamaru,) looked at them and suddenly Blossom spotted her paper and ran away, blushing, into the girls bathroom.

Sky and Summer followed her, wanting to help. The boys immediatly looked at the one's about themselves. Sasuke saw his first.Wriiten in nice cursive, it read

_Sasuke Uchia_

_Cute, Handsome, Brilliant, Awsome, Totally Amazingly cutetastic, and my future husband!!! Oh, and he has sleek black hair, and is tottaly cute! ___

_By Summer _

He blushed. How did she even know his last name?! Shikamaru saw his next and read it. In Kiba's familier handwritting it said

Shikamaru 

_This kid is lazy._

_This kid likes to sleep._

_He loves to say "bothersome"_

_And is always counting sheep._

By Kiba 

Shikamaru angrily twitched at him and gave him a death glare. Kiba smiled fakely and said it's true. Shikamaru stepped toward him threatanigly, until Sasuke read Kiba's out loud.

_Kiba_

_He has a cute dog, and from the looks of it brings him every where. He is not the most handsome boy in the world, but he is nice and deserves to be treated fairly. But just as a friend and nothing more. _

_By Sky_

Naruto burst out laughing followed by grins by Sasuke and Shikamaru. Kiba blushed.

"Kiba's got a girlfriend!" Naruto laughed rolling on the floor laughing, ignoring the last line.

"Oh yeah? Well how about yours?" Kiba asked pushing Sasuke aside to look at Naruto's paper.

_Naruto Uzimaki_

_He is the sweetest boy on the earth all though it may be hard to see. And I know that our relationship will soon come to be._

By Blossom 

Naruto blushed a very deep red and looked at the paper himself. It was true! She had written that! But… who did Blossom's paper then?


	3. Combat Lessons

Chapter 3

Naruto searched violently for the paper for the blonde girl. He finally found it. It was clearly written by a boy due to the messy handwritting, but who?

_Blossom_

_Beautiful beyond believe_

_Lovely and Charming_

_Oh so beautiful_

_Super Cute_

_Shy and adorable  
On going  
Meek_

_By Gaara_

Gaara?!

"Not Gaara! No! And the worst part is that it's _beautiful_!" Naruto whined.

"Now who's got the girlfriend?" Kiba whispered to Shikamaru. He grinned.

"Come on. Maybe a trip to the beach will take her off your mind." Kiba suggested.

"Oh… Okay."

When the boys arrived, there were many people. They threw down their stuff and Naruto ran into the water- over a sandcastle.

"Hey!" A girl's voice yelled to him.

They turned to see Sky, looking very angry, her friends by her side.

"It took us all day to build that!" Summer added.

"Oh… Sorry." They apologized.

"Sorry's not good enough!" Sky said taking a step toward them, lightning in her eyes.

"Oh crud…" Shikamaru said as She took another step forward.

"Forget it. Their not worth it!" Blossom said pulling her sister back.

"But Blossom it took is two hours to build it!"

"It's… okay. We can build another one." She said calmly.

Naruto shot her a thankful glance and she blushed and stepped back.

"Come on girls. We're going home." Summer said as she and Sky marched away.

"B-bye Naruto." Blossom whispered as Naruto blushed.

"I guess we should go home to." Sasuke suggested.

"But we didn't even swim." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Oh well. It's almost dark anyway."

"Fine." Kiba and Naruto whined as they gathered their belongings.

The next morning, their first subjest was fighting. Naruto skipped ahead- oddly, and the other three boys followed close behind.

"Alright. It seems like we have some new students here." The youthful teacher said.

"And who are they?"

"Blossom."

"Sky."

"Summer." After a long introduction by Gai, they began.

"Okay, Summer, Blossom, Sky, you may go with out best fighters here." There was a silence.

"Oh right! Hehe… They are Shikamaru, and Sasuke, and Gaara." The girls (Summer and Sky) angrily glared at them, while Blossom just blushed.

Naruto was angry at his teacher.

"Are you saying I'm a bad fighter?!" He yelled.

"No, you just aren't very good with taking your time and _thinking._" He told him. "Go ahead girls."

To Naruto's horror, Blossom and Gaara were paired up.

"Oh my GOSH!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto is there a problem?" Gai asked, concerned.

"No… Not at all." Then Blossom gave a nerves smile.

"Go!" Gai said.

Gaara gave one brisk movement and Blossom was on the ground.

"Sorry- I-" She stuttered. Gaara just gave her his hand and pulled her up.

Then, Kiba, Naruto's partner, punched him in the face, and he blacked out.


	4. In the Hospital

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Geeze I am so busy! Sorry about the chap being late. Enjoy!**

"Naruto? Naruto? Naruto??" A voice said as Naruto's eyes slowly opened. He was in the nurse's room, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Gai around him.

"You took one youthful punch!" Gai told him.

"Yeah… Sorry about that Naruto…" Kiba apologized, Akamaru looking sorry too.

"No problem!" He smiled trying to sit up. "OW!" He quickly sat back down, his head throbbing.

"Yeah, stay down. Lucky you get to miss our Weapons test. How troublesome…" Shikamaru told him.

"Come on Shika." Kiba said walking away. "Later Naruto…"

"Bye…" Naruto replied hoarsely. Gai turned to him and said,

"Well, Rock Lee's in my next gym class, so I'd better go! Bye Naruto! Hope you heal by tomorrow. See you later! Be youthful! And remember-" He kept talking as he left.

Suddenly light footsteps were heard.

"Blossom! Wait up!" A familiar girly voice said. Blossom entered the room, Summer and Sky following close behind her.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" She questioned.

"Yeah… Fine… Ow…" He mumbled sitting up.

"Told ya Blossom. Now come on. We gotta go." Sky said. Blossom shook her head no.

"My healing teacher told me I could help out in the Nurse's today for extra credit."

"Oh yeah, because you need lots of extra credit miss ninety-nine average…" Sky mumbled leading Summer away.

"So you're staying?"

"M-hm." She nodded, blushing. She took a step closer to his bed. She opened a drawer next to it and pulled out a bottle of medicine. She poured it into a small cup and handed it to him.

He looked repulsed.

"Drink it." He smelled it and pulled away quickly.

"Oh come on Blossom!" He whined. "Don't make me drink it!!" She looked at him with sadness in her eyes. He sighed.

"Fine…"

"It will get rid of the pain…" She told him.

"I already said fine!" He replied sharply.

She stepped back.

"Sorry! Sorry…" He said. She nodded and stepped back toward him.

He finally put the cup up to his mouth and drank. He pulled it away and spit it out- in Blossom's face.

"Eee!" She squeeled.

"Yuck! Eeeeeeeew! Oh my GOSH eeeew that was the grossest thing I've ever tasted!! EW!" He Rambled on for a few minutes before notices Blossom's medecine covered face.

"Oh Blossom! I- I'm sorry! S-s-sorry! I-" He rambled on for a few more minutes until he saw the tears in her eyes.

He looked around for a towel and handed her a small dishtowel. She wiped her face silently.

"Naruto…" She finally said. "You should have drinken it." She told him.

"But it was so GROSS!!" He screamed again.

"Believe me… I know…." She said spitting into the towel. He blushed.

"Sorry… I didn't know you-" He stopped she was blushing.

"It's okay. Listen… I have to go in five minutes. Are you feeling better?"

"A bit. I think I should be able to go to class soon." She nodded.

"Um… Okay…. I have to check one more- Aaah!"

She slipped on the medicene on the ground and landed on top of him. Her face was only inches from him- they paused and he leaned in closer. She didn't seem to notice and she pulled away and waved good-bye.

"Bye…" He thought for a moment. "Hey Blossom!"

"Yes Naruto?" She asked blushing.

"When are you leaving?"

"About a week… Maybe two… I can't remember…" She smiled sweetly.

"Okay. Bye." He replied. She left smiling.

"_No!" _He thought._ "Only a week! A week to kiss her!"_


	5. The Fight

Yo my peeps

Yo my peeps! Here is Chapter Four of The New Team. Will Naruto kiss Blossom? Who knows! Oh wait… I do… Lol… Anyway… On with the story! (And I recently realized that this is one of the stupidest stories I have.)(Oh, and previously I stated that Blossom is Sky and Summers' sister. She is not. I made a typo. They are just friends. Yeah.)

There was no training the next day, so the town was bustling with people. Summer, Sky, and Blossom decided to head to an open field to train.

Sky, of course, brought a book and immediately sat down and read. Sky leaned up against a tree to dream about Sasuke. Blossom, however, just sat and stared at the sky, thinking about the previous day.

I had come so close to kissing Naruto… Why did I pull away? I can be so stupid sometimes…

She thought sadly to herself. She let out a sigh.

"Only a week left in the leaf village, eh?" Sky pointed out, looking over her book at the two girls dreaming of boys.

"I think we should stay longer. It took us a long time to get here!" Summer pouted.

"You just want to stay to be with Sasuke." Sky retorted holding up her book to continue reading.

Summer frowned.

"Well you seem to be enjoying Shikamaru a lot." Summer added.

"How would you know? You're too busy stalking Sasuke!" Sky put her book over her face and blocked out view of Summer.

Summer grimaced. She took out a ninja star. She threw it and it pierced Sky's book.

"Summer… It's rude to interrupt!" Blossom hoped her comment would stop the fight about to break out.

"Listen to her. She's wise!" Sky put her book down and stood up.

"G-guys?!" Blossom stuttered.

Both stood facing each other, Blossom just off to the side.

"I say we fight for something…" Summer suggested.

"Why fight at all?!" Blossom helplessly suggested.

"Loser has to…" Sky said, ignoring Blossom. A smirk came to her face. "Loser has to tell the boy they like they like them." Summer smirked too.

"Deal." Summer's eyes lit up. "So you admit you like Shikamaru!"

Sky ignored her and leapt into battle. She through a kunai, but it missed.

"I hope you have fun admitting your feelings for Sasuke!" Sky yelled.

MEANWHILE

Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sasuke walked around the Leaf Village, on the border of dying of boredom.

"Why don't we just go train?" Sasuke suggested.

"On our day off?" Shikamaru complained.

"We could always get better!" Naruto smiled.

Shikamaru sighed.

"Okay…"

The foursome went to their normal practicing area; an open field

. It just happened, however, to be the same spot the girls had gone to.

They heard the clash of weapons, and rushed to the clearing to see the two fighting. Summer was still away from the battle.

Sky did a hand sign and disappeared, then reappeared behind Summer.

"I know your every move Sky!" Summer yelled. She turned and blocked her.

"And I know yours!" Sky retorted as Summer threw another three ninja stars. Sky blocked them with a knife.

"Oh…" Blossom whimpered.

The boys stood there, a bit confused. Akamaru leapt off of Kiba and onto Blossom.

"Akamaru?" Blossom asked, confused. She turned around. "W-what are you doing here?"

"This is our normal training area." Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke!" Summer smiled. As she was distracted, Sky used the jutsu again. She disappeared behind Summer, and kneed her.

"Uh!" Summer fell, and lifted three more ninja stars.

"Where do you keep those?!" Naruto muttered. Blossom smiled shyly and turned away towards the battle. Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kiba all looked suspiciously at Naruto.

"Bark, bark!" Akamaru barked and wagged his tail.

"You're right Akamaru! We do have to stop this fight!" Naruto smiled. "Believe it!"

"Actually… Akamaru said, 'I'm enjoying this…'" Kiba muttered to Sasuke and Shikamaru.

Blossom stood up as Summer's ninja stars flew from her hand. They were knocked away.

"Please stop fighting!" Blossom whispered, as she held Summer's wrist.

"No!" Both yelled. They continued to fight.

"I tried to do this easily…" Blossom muttered.

"What does she mean?" Shikamaru asked.

Somehow, God only knows how, Blossom got dragged into the battle.

As the other two hit and dodged, Blossom kept to ducking and avoiding being decapitated.

Then, Sky sliced with her knife, and Summer hit with her kunai. Both weapons went flying toward Blossom. She bent backwards to avoid them and fell. Sky and Summer both whipped out kunais and held them to her.

"Looks like you lose Blossom…" Sky smirked.

"Remember the bet?" Summer also smirked.

Blossom looked from girl to girl.

"N-now?!" She stuttered. Both nodded, putting away their weapons and going to collect the others.

"What was the bet?" Shikamaru asked.

Sky and Summer turned around and smirked.

"You'll find out…" They smiled. Blossom was shaking. How would she tell Naruto her feelings if the other boys were there?

Good? Bad? Goodly? Badly? Okay… Since this is my worst story, I am trying to make it better. Did this chapter help? At all? Oh yeah… Story… So will Blossom tell Naruto? WHO KNOWS! Oh I keep forgetting… I know! And in the next chapter, you will too!


	6. Ambushed!

Hello people who have computers!!! It's the chapter you've all been waiting for… actually, no one really likes this story… I don't even like it very much! ^.^' Well the earlier chapters anyway… Oh yeah, on with the story!!! Sorry!!

"Why- what- wha- Huh?!" Blossom asked in a blushing frenzy.

Her teammates had identical evil smirks- that were totally freaking her out. (I want to draw this scene!! ^.^)

"You know the bet." Sky said evilly. Summer nodded.

"So come on… do it." Summer and Sky were still wearing those evil grins.

The boys were confused.

"What's the bet?!" Naruto asked, utterly bewildered.

Sky and Summer helped their friend up, and pushed her into the blonde boy.

"N-Naruto…" Blossom muttered. "I… I…" She swallowed hard.

"What…?" Naruto asked.

"I'm actually a man…" Shikamaru whipered to Kiba and Sasuke. They snickered quietly.

"Your ruining the moment!!" Sky muttered pushing them all over.

"Naruto… I… l-l..like…" Blossom said quietly. Her words lingered in the air.

Suddenly, a burst of weapons flew from the nearbye woods.

"An ambush!!" Kiba yelled, as they all dodged the weapons.

"Look out!!" Naruto blocked Blossom, getting a kunai in his back.

"Naruto!!" Blossom yelled in shock.

Shikamaru quickly searched for the source of the weapons.

"Over there!!" He yelled as about sixteen men burst from the bushes. They didn't look familiar, but obviously they were enemies.

Sky quickly shot three ninja stars and made one man fall, but not hard enough to kill him.

Sasuke used his fire style jutsu and killed three and burned one badly.

Summer stared in amazement and just stood behind Sasuke.

Shikamaru used his shadow on two of them, for there weren't a lot of shadows in an open field.

Naruto took another kunai and a ninja star or two in the back.

"Naruto!!" Blossom watched her crush in pain.

"Blossom stay behind me!" Naruto ordered.

"B-but Naruto…" Blossom whispered.

"Blossom, stay behind me…" He muttered.

Blossom's eyes began to water.

"Stay away!" Sky yelled, throwing what seemed like an endless supply of weapons at the attackers.

More and more of them came.

"They're not stopping!" Sasuke yelled.

"R-Run!" Shikamaru yelled to the girls.

"What?! I'm not running!" Sky said firmly.

"Summer- run-" Shikamaru started, but she was already running.

"Blossom! Come on!" Summer tried to pull her friend away.

"N-no! I'm done hiding and running!" Blossom came out from behind Naruto.

She preformed a hand sign, and one of the men fell, and she got ninja star in the arm.

"Blossom!" Naruto gasped.

She winced.

"I hate violence…" She muttered.

"Now is NOT the time to prove yourself. Come on!" Summer finally managed to pull her away and they ran with all of their speed.

"Can we hold them off?" Sky asked desrperratly, seeing that the number was not decreasing, but more and more of them were showing up.

"I don't know!" Shikamaru replied, holding three men in his shadow.

"Naruto Uzimaki barrage!" Naruto yelled, and this took down a few of them.

"Why are they here?" Sasuke wondered aloud, locked in a kunai fight.

Suddenly, one of them appeared behind Sky and knocked her out. She fell to the ground.

"Sky!" Shikamaru gasped. Men appeared all around them, dressed in black tunics. They grabbed the boys.

"Finally… We have caught you." The man who had knocked Sky out said in a raspy voice.

"What are you planning to do with her?" Shikamaru asked, as a man's arm snaked around his neck.

"Oh, that is not important. But… Where are the other two?" He asked, looking around.

"Going to get help!" Naruto spat, caught in a sleeper hold.

Suddenly, they all went blank, and the last thing they heard was,

"Well then, we'll just take you. Surely they will come…" and then silence… and danrkness.

Meep! I just scaredmyself! O.o Good? Anyway, please comment~ I put a picture of this scene on Deviantart, if you want to check it out I'll give you the link. ^.^ 


End file.
